Max
Max (막스, Makseu) is a character in Denma. Max is pronounced 'mahks' like German. Max (dog) (맥스, Maekseu), which is Mclight's dog is pronounced 'maeks' as we known it. So, in the volume, their names aren't changed. Biography 20 years ago Hades' first escape The Internal Affairs and the Security Department are detects Hades' position. Monkey guy reports to Max that Hades' last target was the chemical complex, and this time it's church's biochemical lab. The Internal Affairs and the Security Department try teleport to Hades. Since Hades was arrested Hades' second escape Volume 6 Volume 7 13 years later In Sixteen (25) - Ch.112, Balak goes Internal Affairs for the testify as Edel's guardian. Include bull horn, Balak's juniors are block Balak and tells it's a shame that he's on duty. Balak says, they tell him that there's nothing to be scared of. He lead a group that against Gatsu in the Internal Affairs. He tells he was away, Gatsu asked Balak to return to the chapter. Bull horn tells so they also put one of their own in Balak's nephew's cell. Bull horn says to him that it seems Gatsu is trying to break Edel out so Gatsu's left with no cards to play. He doubts, Gatsu really thinks that Balak wouldn't suspect insider's help the moment Edel breaks out. So he orders Edel's execution upon capture because Balak was no reason to come back Internal Affairs even if it's the death of his own nephew. And he says Balak was determined when Balak left. And he tells make sure to carry out the execution from afar to not butt into Gatsu's men so they don't want to see Gatsu pull another one of his sneaky tricks on them. And he should ask Mr. Tear, the Ripping Thunder to handle this job, that outta let the poor souls those Balak ripped into pieces rest in peace. Balak calls Gatsu. Gatsu tells it seems that he sent Mr. Tear for the job so they're already on the move, but Balak better hurry himself because Balak know better than anyone how he handles the fugitives. Bishop Metuera sees Toshka case file and talk to herself that looks like Balak brought her a really expensive gift. At this time, the nearby dog-shaped android make the most of a chance through Metuera's sleep and shows the Toshka case file to him. He sees Toshka case file and responds like Metuera, because it's mentions assassination of Mother Madonna. Inside this file are some character, a character that looks like Gatsu, and some bishop. Mr. Tear is about to kill Balak as well. But he gives an order they not to kill Balak. Because they'll be in trouble if they hurt Balak. He uses his ability to pulling bull horn's cheek and orders them to return immediately. Balak promises Gatsu to go back to the chapter. Not many knew that Balak's return would spark a bloodbath in the church. Meanwhile, back at the Black Chapter, he's thinking over the offer he has received. In the past, He says to Balak that, he heard that Gatsu asked Balak to be his right-hand man, so he thinks Gatsu can be such a sweetheart sometimes. And he tells looks like Balak gave bishop Metuera quite an expensive gift. Balak tells it's expensive enough and he's the one who sent Mr. Tear to Edel. He tells, he's also the one who stopped Tear from killing Balak. And he tells Gatsu took Balak to tear apart the Internal Affairs, so priests are already busy trying to figure out which team they should side with, but Gatsu overlooked one thing about Balak because if Balak can be a divider, he also can be a uniter. So he tells, he and Balak join the church instead of having the church own them. But nobody knew that his suggestion has only inspired Balak to come up with Balak's own game plans. In 12. A.E. (2) - Ch.146, Gatsu says to him that he knows that they stand on the opposite side of things, but he hopes Max keep things resonable, whatever he has offered to Balak. He tells himself was just saying hello to an old friend. Balak says to Edel that he has got to hunt down 2 white rats. In 14. A.E. (2), 13 years later, the one inspector's right eye is yellow and his left eye is violet, almost like him. But his relationship with the one inspector isn't known. Quanx Abilities *Partial Teleportation Appearances in Other Media Denma with NAVER WEBTOON Default skin (Lv 1, 3 stars ~ Lv 25, 5 stars) Growth skin (Lv 1, 6 stars ~ Lv 40, 6 stars) Water attribute Lv 40, 6 stars *Character Description His punch through the hands move ability is very threatening. In Denma with NAVER WEBTOON, Max is playable character. Trivia *Fan arts **March 22, 2011 **May 28, 2012 **September 3, 2012 **September 4, 2012 - A Catnap (35) - Ch.357 **September 7, 2012 **November 28, 2012 **November 28, 2012 **February 27, 2013 - A Catnap (8) **May 13, 2013 - Source - A Catnap (11) - Ch.333 **November 27, 2013 **January 9, 2014 **January 17, 2014 - Gatsu Boot - Das Beer Boot parody **April 25, 2014 **July 14, 2014 **September 24, 2014 - Source **September 24, 2014 - Source (Spoiler) **November 26, 2014 - Source **2015 - Source **July 20, 2016 *Team Imitatros makes him to etude with Sculpey. 2015 Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Quanx Category:Church of Madonna Category:Internal Affairs